una dura traicion y un amor inesperado
by drezz master
Summary: ash pierde en la final de la liga kalos , y se da cuenta de que sus amigos siempre llo consideraron un inutil, pero dentro de ese grupo una joven lo defiende y le entrega una luz de esperanza y tendra una divertida aventura con tres de sus amigas
1. Chapter 1

Una dura traicion, un amor inesperado

nos encontramos en la region de kalos, en ciudad lumiose donde se celebraba la final de liga pokemon de dicha region, y donde vemos a ash kechum un joven con aspiraciones de convertirse en un gran maestro pokemon arrodillado frente a su mejor amigo pikachu que se encontraba inconsiente en el campo de batalla y se preguntaran por que?, bueno la respuesta a esa pregunta es que ash acaba de perder la final de la liga, en un combate frente a alain un joven un poco mayor que ash, y quien lo derroto usando a solo dos de sus pokemon siendo uno metacros y el otro un mega charizard, bueno luego de estar un rato en la arena ash procede a retirarse al centro pokemon donde se encontraban todos sus amigos, a excepcion de serena que ella habia partido junto a palermo para coronarse como reina de kalos, ya que por alguna razon desconocida aria quien fue la reina de kalos renuncio a su puesto y actualmente ella se encontraba junto a los amigos de ash esperandolo.

Pikachu, amigo lo lamento mucho, debi haber llamado a algunos de nuestros antiguos compañeros para lograr la victoria – dijo ash cabisbajo

no te preocupes ash, sabes que todos nosotros te qeremos y siempre te apoyaremos pase lo que pase, eres el mejor entrenador del mundo, ademas siempre velas por nuestro bienestar, incluso por sobre tu propia salud – dijo pikachu tratando de subirle el animo a su entrenador

gracias pikachu, eres un gran amigo – respondio ash un poco mas alegre – mejor vamos a ver a nuestros amigos

si, vamos a verlos – dijo pikachu

asi ash y pikachu se pusieron en camino al salon central donde se encontraban sus amigo reunidos pero antes de llegar a donde estaban ellos, ash escucha a sus amigo conversar y decide esconderse al escuchar su nombre en la conversacion

aaa no puede ser que otra vez perdiera, es patetico llev a siete años desde que inicio su viaje y aun no ha logrado nada – dijo brock molesto

si es un perdedor, nose por que pense que esta vez seria distinto – dijo dawn – paul siempre tuvi razon es un bueno para nada, me averguenza ser su amiga

y crees que es facil para mji que siempre me ralcionen con el ya que me "enseño " sobre el mundo pokemon – dijo may – si no fuera por brock, quien fue quien realmente me ayudo yo no hhubiera llegado a ningun lado

si es un entrenador mediocre – dijieron cilan e iris al mismo tiempo – en unova perdio contra un novato que solo uso a dos pokemon

es patetico en realidad, yo pense que kalos era su primer viaje y por eso comenze a viajar con el para ver su potencial – dijo clemont – pero ahora que los escucho es realmente un perdedor no puedo creer que despues de siete años aun no aprenda nada, me alegro que serena no viera a ese perdedor asi, me nos mal que MI querida serena se fue, asi no se decepcionaria de su amigo de la infancia

si, menos mal que no segui viajando con el y me quede con el profesor en su laboratorio, fue lo unico bueno de conocer a ese idiota – dijo tracey

ash estaba perplejo al escuchar todo lo que sus amigos decian, el no creia lo que estaba viendo y escuchando decir a sus supuestos amigos, pero luego siguio escuchando lo que sus "amigos" pensaban

no puedo creer que para esto deje mi investigacion, ademas es una vergüenza saben que es lo que se siente que te relacionen con un entrenador tan inutil por el solo hecho de entregarle su primer pokemon – dijo el profesor oak

eso no es nada, no saben que se siente ser la vergüenza de todo pueblo paleta ser la madre de un inutil, es todo un perdedor y una vergüenza, por que no pudo ser tan talentoso como ese muchacho alain, el si es un verdadero entrenador – dijo delia la madre de ash

ash estaba atonito con lo que su madre habia dicho sobre el, ash estaba totalmente destrozado y pikachu solo queria acabar con todos esos traidores con un trueno y hacerlos sufrir por lo que dijieron de su amigo, justo cuando pikachu iba actuar se escucho el grito de una mujer, ash levanto la vista quien habia sido y pikachu se quedo esperando a ver que es lo que iba a suceder ahora.

YAAAA BAAAAASTAA, COMO PUEDEN TRATAR ASI A ASH! - grito una muchacha peliroja – no ven que el debe estar sufriendo en este momento y nesecitaba de sus amigo y su madre como ´puede ser que lo traten asi

tu no tienes derecho a opinar aria tu no lo conoces y no conoces cuantas veces a perdido – dijo max – el realmente es un inutil

no permitire que hables asi de el, tal vez no lo conozca tanto como ustedes, pero el poco tiempo que llevo conociendolo se que ash es una gran persona que siempre da todo por los demas y por los pokemon – dijo aria – el es una de las mejores personas que he tenido el placer de conocer y no me importa, lo que haya pasado antes el nesecita apoyo y si ustedes no se lo piensan dar yo si lo hare

en eso ash aparece atrás de aria dejando a todos con una cara de sorpresa y posiciona una mano en el hombro de aria provocandole un leve sonrojo a la peliroja

gracias por defenderme aria y por apoyarme, pero yo puedo encargarme de ellos – dijo ash, regalandole una tierna sonrisa a aria para luego cambiar su cara por una que expresaba seriedad y una mirada fria hacia sus "amigos" y su madre

asi que eso eso es lo que de verdad piensan de mi, me dan lastima son un grupo de idiotas que no hubieran logrado nada en sus vidas de no ser por mi, dawn no sabia ni como usar un pokebola, misty es la vergüenza de ciudad celeste y de sus hermanas, ahora veo por que siempre que brock vuelve a su casa sus padres se van de viaje por que no soportan tener un hijo tan idiota como tu que se la da de un gran criador pokemon y que siempre es rechazado por las mujeres, para que hablar de may y max may no hubiera salido de sus casa ya que ella era tan patetica que le tenia miedo a los pokemon y max es pequeño raton de biblioteca que nunca podra ser un entrenador y aunque lo logre nunca le llegara a los talones a su padre siempre vivira bajo su sombra, aaa profesor oak el buen profesor que solo puede seguir con sus investigaciones debido a que yo le envio pokemon y los datos recolectados en mi pokedex, ahora veo por que gary siempre me dijo que se avergonzaba de ser su nieto y que nunca confiara en usted, tracey pobre idiota siempre seras un artista mediocre, sabes misty jamas te tomara en cuenta por que considera que eres patetico una vez me lo dijo y sabes tenia razon en ese momento te habia defendido pero me doy cuenta que era verdad, ahora iris y cilan un par de idiotas una que cree que podra ser una maestra dragon cuando la verdad es que no llegara a ningun lado y cilan un conocedor pokemon tan pero tan patetico que no se atrevio nunca a decirle a irirs que la ama y que en las noches se metia en el cuarto de ella para espiarla mientras dormia y quizas que cosa hacia mientras estaba en el cuarto y no creas que me olvide de ti clemont sabe me alegro de que bonni no este aquí para que no vea lo patetico que es su querido hermano y en cuanto a serena espero que ella no se decepcione de su novio y del tamaño que tiene, la verdad me duele ver que serena se enamoro de ti ya que yo la amaba pero eso ya no importa, bueno se que ella se va a decepcionar mucho al verte, ademas que le mande una copia de todo lo que dijiste y de lo que dijiste sobre korrina y que ten encantaria darle duro a eso me recuerda que korrina pronto estara aquí para matarte por tus dichos , pobre estupido nerd intento fallido de inventor – dijo ash – bueno creo que eso es todo no olvide a nadie cierto bueno y si olvide a alguien no me importa

vamos aria, salgamos de aquí – dijo ash mirando nuevamente a aria pero esta vez su rostro cambio nuvamente regalandole una sonrisa sincera haciendo que ella se sonrojara y extendiendole la mano

bu..bueno a..ash – dijo aria balbuceando, y tomando la mano para que luego se acercaran a la puerta del centro pokemon

ash adonde crees que vas jovencito – dijo delia algo molesta

entonces ash y aria se detienen ash voltea a verla con una mirada de odio e indeferencia y le responde

a ti que te importa donde yo vaya, ya que en lo que a mi concierne tu no eres nada para mi, a partir de este momento tu estas muerta para mi - dijo ash, para luego voltearse y salir del centro pokemon dejando a una delia con lagrimas en sus ojos y destrazada en el piso del centro pokemon

bu.. bueno ash, ahora que haras? - pregunto la peliroja mirando al azabache

voy a ir a pueblo paleta para ir a buscar mis pokemon – dijo el azabache mirando a a ex riena de kalos – y me enantaria que me acompañaras en un nuevo viaje que tengo planeado hacer

claro ash yo te acompañare a donde sea, siempre tendras mi apoyo – dijo aria sonriendo a ash

bueno entonces vamos, menos mal que despues de la batalla llame al valle charicifico para que me mandaran a charizard, ya que tenia planeado conseguirle una mega piedra pero eso ahora puede esperar primero es lo primero ir a buscar a todos mis pokemon – dijo ash sacando arrojando una pokebola de la cual aparecio un enorme y poderoso charizard

wooow ash, nunca imagine que tuvieras un pokemon tan poderoso – dijo aria sorprendida

y no es el unico aria tego muchos mas que son muy poderosos – dijo ash con una sonrisa

ash si no te molesta la pregunta, si tienes pokemon ta poderosos por que no los usaste en la liga?- pregunto aria

bueno eso es por que siempre que llego a una nueva region, me dedico a capturar pokemones de la region y entrenarlos y que se vuelvan poderosos, por eso no ocupo a mis otros pokemon – dijo ash

aaaa, ahora entiendo – dijo aria

sip ahora es tiempo de irnos, charizard podrias llevarnos a pueblo paleta vamos a ir por nuestro amigos – dijo ash mirando a su pokemon dragon

claro, no hay ningun problema subanse, pero luego me explicas lo que esta pasando porfavor – dijo charizard

si despues te cuento todo amigo mio- dijo ash, dejando sorprendida a aria

ash tu puedes entender a tus pokemon – dijo aria

si yo puedo entenderlos a todos, es algo que aprendi a hacer si quieres te puedo enseñar – dijo ash con una sonrisa

enserio … graciaaaas – dijo aria abrazando a ash quien correspondio el abrazo, para luego separarse y montarse en charizard

luego de 4 horas de viaje debido a la velocidad de charizard ash y aria habia llegado al laboratorio del profesro oak, y ash les explico lo sucedido a sus amigos quienes estaban furiosos por lo que le hicieron a su entrenador y mejor amigo

tranquilos chicos ya tendran la oportunidad de vengarse, pero antes de eso entrenaremos todos arduamente – dijo ash, y todos sus pokemon asintieron y entraron en sus pokebolas luego haber hecho esos ash y aria se montaron nuevamente en charizard y emprendieron vuelo nuevamente

ash, ahora donde iremos? - pregunto aria a ash

ahora vamos en camino a la region de sinnoh, a visitar una amiga que una vez me dijo que si nesecitaba ayuda, ella estaria gustosa de ayudarme – dijo el azabache a la peliroja – aria hay una cosa que he querido preguntarte desde hace un rato y quiero que seas sincera

si a...ash que e...es lo q..que quieres..que te dija – dijo la peliroja

quiero que me dijas por que, me defendiste de mis supuestos "amigos" me gustaria saber la razon – dijo ash

bueno …. la verdad es que... - dijo aria

bueno hasta aquí este capitulo espero que este nuevoo fic les guste


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo dos

quiero que me dijas por que, me defendiste de mis supuestos "amigos" me gustaria saber la razon – dijo ash

bueno …. la verdad es que... - dijo aria

si aria? - dijo ash

l...la ve...verdad e..es yo...yoo – balbuceaba aria mientras estaba roja como un tomate, pero comenzo a serenarse " y decir la verdad"( o sea le mentira xD) – la verdad es que te quiero mucho y te considero un gran amigo a pesar del poco tiempo que llevo conociendote

me alegra saber que me consideres tu amigo, por que a decir verdad tu eres la una de las dos amigas que tengo y por eso quiero que me acompañes a lo largo de mi camino – dijo ash mirando a aria

claro que si ash, yo te acompañare hasta el fin del mundo si me lo pides – dijo aria mirano a su amigo

bueno charizard aceleremos el paso a sinnoh – dijo ash a su charizard

charizard asintio y aumento su velocidad, al cabo de una hora y media se encontrabaya en sinnoh frente a una gran mansion

charizard aterriza aquí por favor – dijo ash a charizard, este asintio y bajo con cuidado para luego quedar frente a la mansion, el primero en bajar fue ash para luego este ayudar a aria a bajar y regresando a charizard a su pokebola

wooooow ash de quien es esta mansion es mas grande que la que tengo en kalos – dijo aria sorprendida

ya veras - dijo ash, dirigiendose a la puerta de la mansion y toco el timbre

a los dos minutos de haber tocado el timbre una mujer alta con pelo largo de color rubio y ojos grises abrio la puerta, al ver al joven azabache en su puerta la chica rubia lo abrazo fuertemente

ash...ash eres tu?¿que haces aquí?que bueno que estas aquí me alegro mucho de verte – dijo cintia mientras seguia abrazandolo

ajaaaam, ash quien es ella – dijo aria un poco celosa, mientras soltaba a ash del agarre de cintia y le abrazo el brazo

y tu quien eres y que haces con ash? – pregunto cintia celosa

se me olvido presentarlas, aria ella es cintia la campeona de la region de sinnoh y cintia ella es aria es la ex reina de kalos – dijo ash con una sonrisa cautivadora – y conrrespecto a lo que hago aquí bueno que te parece si te lo explico adentro ya que es un poco delicado

adelante, sientanse como en casa – dijo cintia, mientras dirigia a sus visitas a su la sala de estar, donde los tres tomaron asiento y ash comenzo a explicar lo que habia sucedido

en ese mismo instante pero en la lejana region de kalos

maldito desgraciado como se te ocurre decirle eso a ash, decirle que soy tuya pedazo de basura, yo jamas seria tuya ni aunque bonnie me pagara por eso, ademas como te atreves a tratarlo asi despues de que salvo en incontables ocasiones a tu hermana y a tu padre si no fuera por el ni siquiera hubieras recuperado tu gimnasio – decia una serena furiosa – agradece que no este alla y que este tan ocupada por que te aseguro que te arrancaria la piel a latigazos, no quiero volver a verte y ya le conte a bonnie lo que le hiciste a su heroe adivina que ella se viene conmigo hasta que inicie su viaje ya hablamos con tu padre, bonnie no quiere volver a saber de ti en lo que resta de vida y yo igual

pe...pero serena esto lo hice por el bien de bonnie, ademas yo te amo y el no el se fue con aria, ese estupido, perdedor nunca supo apreciarte, ademas el es... - dijo clemont pero fue interrumpido por serena

dices alguna otra palabra sobre el y te mato, dejo todo botado y voy a matarte asi que no vuelvas a hablar mal de el – dijo serena super molesta – y mejor preparate por que korrina va para alla y te puedo decir que no estaba nada contenta con lo que dijiste sobre ella en el video, asi que espero que sufras mucho

en eso se escucha que la puerta del gimnacio se viene abajo de una sola patada y se ve a una joven y a su lucario muy molestos

AHI ESTAS MALDITO PERVERTIDO, AHORA CONOCERAS LO QUE ES EL DOLOR – grito korrina – LUCARIO AHI ESTA TU NUEVO SACO DE BOXEO

ahora si estoy muerto – dijo clemont antes de recibir un poderoso golpe de lucario que lo dejo revolcandose de dolor

devuelta ya en la region de sinnoh se ve a una joven rubia con lagrimas en sus ojos al igual que ana peliroja que le corria n las lagrimas

y eso fue todo lo que paso, fuy traicionado por todos mis amigos a excepcion de aria – dijo ash, con lagrimas en los ojos

ash, yo lo siento debi haber estado ahi para ti, gracias aria por defenderlo y estar con el – dijo cintia llorando y fue a abrazar a aria

yo siempre apoyare a ash y lo ayudare en todo, lo acompañare al fin del mundo – dijo aria abrazando a cintia

bueno chicas me alegro que sean buenas amigas – por que nesecitare de ambas para salir adelante – dijo ash regalandole una sonrisa sincera a ambas chicas

si nosotras te apoyaremos en todo ash – dijieron ambas chicas al unisono

gracias, bueno cintia como te dije viene a ser tu estudiante, pero traje todos mis pokemon y no me gusta tenerlos encerrados, crees que pueda sacarlos a todos en el patio – pregunto ash a su nueva maestra

si ash, no hay problema el patio, es mas grande que el terreno de cualquier laboratorio – dijo cintia

bueno voy al patio a sacar a todos mis amigos, enseguida vuelvo – dijo ash, y salio de la sala de estar dejando a ambas chicas solas

aria te puedo preguntar algo – dijo cintia y aria asintio con su cabeza en señal de aceptacion – a ti tambien te gusta ash cierto ?

Como que tambien... eso …..q...quiere decir que tambien estas enamorada de ash ! - dijo aria sorprendida

bueno si y viendo que dijiste tambien supongo que tu igual – dijo cintia suspirando – sabes yo estoy enamorada de ash, pero no quiero pelaear contigo por el ya que el no se encuentra bien en estos momentos y nos nesecita a ambas asi que te propongo algo

que cosa cintia – dijo aria un poco nerviosa

que lo compartamos, no hay por que pelear por el ahi suficiente ash para las dos, y ahora nos nesecitara a ambas – dijo cintia, mientras que aria quedo en shok por lo que cintia le propusopeor luego de pensarlo noto que cintia teni razon no tenian por que pelear por el ya que ambas podrian ser sus novias

estoy de acuerdo cintia pero aun hay dos problemas, uno no sabemos si ash esta enamorado de nosotras y dos el amaba a una chica en kalos que fue su amiga y que no estaba en el momento de la traicion pero por lo que dijo uno de ellos, esta chica estaba de su lado lo que rompio el corazon de ash – dijo aria un poco triste por lo ultimo que dijo

no se preocupen les aseguro que eso quedo en el pasado – dijo ash sorprendiendo a las chicas quienes creian que estaban solas – en cuanto a lo segundo chicas yo si las amo desde el primer momento en el que las vi (a cada una)solo que nunca pense que ustedes dos hermosas, talentosa,y carismaticas chicas se fijaran en un don nadie como yo

pero ash yo era mas que obvia incluso te fui a buscar en unova, era mas que obvio que cada vez que te veia me sonrojaba, quien te dijo yo no te amaria – dijo cintia un poco molesta por lo que dijo ash

bueno fue dawn y luego me lo dijo iris -dijo ash – pero ahora despues de lo que paso me doy cuenta que era mentira

en mi caso fue lo mismo incluso deje de ser la reina de kalos solo para poder estar contigo, supongo que clemont nunca te lo dijo? - pregunto aria tambieen molesta a lo que ash niega con la cabeza

bueno dejemos eso de lado chicas, esos traidores no van arruinar nuestra felicidad dijo ash sonriendo

pero ash y que pasa con lo que sentias por serena – dijo aria algo preocupada

bueno es verdad que estoy enamorado de ella tambien pero ella escogio su bando y ya no tengo nada que hacer solo me queda olvidarla – dijo ash, en eso suena el celular de aria, el numero era desconocido, al contestar aria se ve a cierta chica de cabello color miel que actualmente es la reina de kalos

SERENA! - grito aria – por que me llamas

aria esta ash por ahi nesecito hablar con el – dijo serena

por que quieres hablar con el, acaso no te basto con ocultarle tu relacion con clemont y que despues este se lo restregara en su cara rompiendole el corazon – dijo aria molesta y con lagrimas en sus ojos – acaso tu tambien quieres insultarlo

aria tranquila dejame hablar con ella – dijo ash, entonces aria le entrega celular – que quieres serena tambien piensas insultarme si es asi te escucho pero luego tu me escucharas a mi

no ash, yo no te insultaria jamas tu eres la persona mas importante en mi vida, clemont te mintio yo no soy nada de el y nunca lo seria, bonnie tambien esta decepcionada de el, solo quiero que sepas que me arrepiento de haber aceptado la solicitud de palermo, yo debi haberme quedado junto a ti en estos momentos en los que mas me nesecitas, y ya tome una decision yo pienso renun...- dijo serena pero fue interrumpida por ash

serena gracias por todo, por el apoyo que me has dado y no te preocupes por mi tu cuidate y sigue adelante con tu sueño yo no podria vivir tranquilo al saber que renunciaste a tu sueño por mi – dijo ash con una sonrisa

pero … pero ash yo te amo yo quiero estar contigo – dijo serena con lagrimas en los ojos – mi sueño nunca fue ser reina de kalos si no que era el poder estar junto a ti como tu reina de kalos mientras tu eres el campeon regional, y mi renuncia ya la presente por facor ash dime donde estas que yo quiero estar contigo

esta bien, estoy en la region de sinnoh en la casa de la campeona, quien me entrenara durante un tiempo – dijo ash – pero no todo sera facil serena nadie excepto aria, cintia y yo sabemos donde se encuntra la mansion y como una prueba tu tendras que llegar sola hasta aca, asi que buena suerte serena

nos vemos ash, pronto nos veremos amor – dijo serena y colgo el telefono

luego de la llamada ash, aria y cintia se quedaron conversando como seria su relacion y otras cosas mas aparte del entrenamiento que recibira ash, hasta que llego la noche y vemos a ash en su habitacion cambiandose de ropa cuando dos siluetasentran en sin meter ruido y cierran la puerta y agarran a ash por la espalda, este se sorprende al ver que se trataba de sus dos novias que venian semi desnudas hasta su habitacion

q...quue...que estan .. haciendo vestidas asi – dijo el azabache algo nervioso y tambien exitado al ver a esas dos bellas mujeres en ropa interior

bueno ash te haremos pasar la mejor noche de tu vida - dijieron aria y cintia al mismo tiempo – asi que preparate que esta sera una larga noche

bueno eso es todo por ahora espero que disfruten el capitulo, bueno en un principio no tenia pensado agregar a serena a la relacion que tendra ash con aria y cintia pensaba unirla con gary ya que este no traiciono a ash pero la pareja se me hizo muy extraña y como la iba dejar sola a la pobre siendo que siempre estubo loca por ash, asi que por eso la agrege a la relacion y bueno si se preguntan por bonnie aunque no lo creo ella a partir de ahora considera a ash como su nuevo hermano y a las chicas las considerara como sus hermanas, eso es tod hasta la proxima


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

A la mañana siguiente, y luego de una larga noche en la que Ash fue amado por la ex reina de kalos Aria y a la campeona de la región de sinnoh Cintia en reiteradas ocasiones, nos encontramos con los tres tomando desayuno mientras conversaban que es lo que iba a suceder ahora

Ash estás seguro de lo que le dijiste a Serena – pregunto Aria algo preocupada

Si, si ella dice que me ama – dijo Ash mientras tomo un sorbo de café – tendrá que encontrarme primero, si bien ella no me traiciono y no me trato mal, aun me cuesta confiar en ella y esta será su prueba para ver si es que de verdad lo siente

Yo opino lo mismo que ash – dijo Cintia, mientras se comía un tazón con cereal – además quien es esa niñita llamada Bonnie

Bonnie es la hermana menor de Clemont – dijo aria – porque lo preguntas

Bueno es que creo que Serena no vendrá sola – dijo Cintia – algo me dice que esa niña vendrá con ella

Yo a Bonnie la quiero como si fuera mi hermanita menor – dijo Ash – si viene junto a Serena, yo no tengo problemas ya que, en un año más comenzar su propio viaje, y aquí podrá aprender todo lo necesario para su aventura

Tienes mucha razón Ashy – dijo Aria con una tierna sonrisa – en este lugar aprenderá mucho junto a la campeona de la región y a un futuro campeón

Ashy? – pregunto Ash a Aria por la forma en la que lo había llamado

¿Acaso no te gusta? – pregunto Aria con un tono triste, el cual ash se percato

Me encanta, princesa – dijo Ash provocando que Aria se sonrojara

Que tierno – dijo Cintia – y a mí me tienes algún apodo Ashy

Solo diré que eres mi campeona, mía y de nadie más – dijo Ash mientras se paraba y abrazaba a Cintia, logrando sonrojarla al igual que aria

Yo también quiero – dijo Aria al ver como Ash abrazaba a Cintia, haciendo un puchero

Entonces venga que tengo otro brazo para abrazarla también – dijo ash soltaba un brazo del abrazo a Cintia e invitaba a aria a que se acercara, aria al ver a ash invitarla fue corriendo a abrazarlo

Pasado el desayuno Ash se fue junto a Cintia para entrenar, así pasaban los días y los meses con una rigurosa rutina, que empezaba con un rico desayuno con sus novias, para luego proseguir con un entrenamiento físico tanto de parte de él como de parte de sus pokemon, luego en lo que consistía su almuerzo el cual era preparado por Aria y era equilibrado para que así obtuviera energía para continuar con su entrenamiento, luego de almorzar entrenaba con aria el uso de ataques combinados en batallas dobles, y con Cintia aprendía sobre las ventajas y desventajas de sus pokemon así como sobre las habilidades que estos poseen y como sacarle provecho, luego venia una rica once preparada nuevamente por Aria y luego se relajaban viendo una película o saliendo a nadar o pasear y luego se acostaban a descansar. Así paso el tiempo específicamente seis meses hasta que un día esta rutina se rompió con la llegada dos personas

Eran las 10 am y Ash junto con Aria y Cintia habían terminado de tomar desayuno y a las afueras de la mansión se observaban dos siluetas

Al fin llegamos – dijo la primera silueta que era más baja que la otra – ¿crees que este feliz de vernos?

Creo que al verte a ti si, se pondrá muy feliz – dijo la segunda silueta con un tono de preocupación – pero cuál será su reacción al verme, es lo que me da miedo

Bueno si nos quedamos aquí paradas no obtendremos respuestas – dijo la más pequeña y fue corriendo a tocar la puerta de la mansión, mientras tanto dentro de esta

Aaaa que rico, mi amor estuvo delicioso el desayuno como siempre – dijo Ash a Aria

Gracias ashy, que bueno que te gusto – dijo Aria dándole un pequeño beso

Eso me gusto aún más – dijo Ash

TOC TOC TOC TOC

Quien tocara tan temprano – dijo Cintia – Ashy podrías ir a ver por favor

Claro lo que ordene mi campeona – dijo Ash, dicho esto Ash se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a la puerta

Afuera de la mansión

No puedo esperar a verlo lo extrañe mucho, ojalá que este feliz de vernos – dijo la silueta pequeña

Yo aún no sé qué decirle cuando lo vea – dijo la más grande de la silueta

Tranquila todo saldrá bien – dijo de nuevo la más pequeña

De repente se siente el sonido de la manilla de la puerta abriéndose, lo que pone ansiosa a la pequeña y a la grande muy pero muy nerviosa y con lágrimas en sus ojos esperando ver de nuevo a la persona que tanto ama, al terminar de abrir la puerta apareció él, la persona que le quita el sueño en la noche, el gran amor de su vida, Ash

ASH! – gritaron ambas siluetas mientras que la primera corrió a abrazarlo y la segunda se quedaba parada con lágrimas en sus ojos

Bonnie, tanto tiempo te extrañe pequeña – dijo Ash mientras abrazaba a quien consideraba su hermana pequeña

Ash yo también te extrañe mucho no te vuelvas a ir así sin avisarme no ves que me preocupe, hermano tonto que hace que me preocupe – dijo Bonnie con lágrimas en sus ojos – pero estoy feliz y dedenne también está feliz de verte

Denee de – dijo el pequeño roedor eléctrico desde el bolsito de la niñita

Dedenne, has cuidado a Bonnie – pregunto ash a lo que el roedor asiente – bueno supongo que no viajaron solos dime Bonnie quien los acompaña

S..s..o….so…soy yo Ash – dijo una joven cabello color miel y ojos de color azul que se acercó a Ash y Bonnie

Serena – dijo ash sin ninguna emoción visible, aunque por dentro estaba feliz y nervioso – así que en verdad llegaste, tanto que tardaste pensé que te habías rendido

Yo nunca me rendiría, iría hasta el territorio de giratina con tal de encontrarte no importa si me toma 10,20, 30 años o toda mi vida buscarte, y ahora que te encontré te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo – dijo serena con lágrimas en los ojos – porque yo …yo …yo …yo TE AMO! Ash te amo desde que te conocí cuando éramos pequeños – termino de decir serena mientras cerraba sus ojos y comenzaba a llorar por la forma en que ash había reaccionado, ella esperaba una respuesta vacía carente de toda emoción, pero se sorprendió al sentir un par de brazos que la rodeaban por la cintura, al principio pensó que era Bonnie pero al ir abriendo los ojos se dio cuenta que se encontraba entre los fuertes brazos de ash y su cabeza reposando en el fuerte pecho de ash

Tranquila serena, solo te quería probar – dijo ash tranquilizando a serena – la verdad es que yo te amo y en el momento en que el maldito de clemont dijo que eran novios se me rompió el corazón y al escuchar esas palabras de él, pensé que tu pensabas lo mismo y eso me destruyo si no fuera por el amor de Aria no sé qué habría sido de mi

¿El Amor de Aria? – pregunto Serena

Si ella me ama y yo a ella – dijo ash, cosa que desilusiono a Serena ella esperaba ser la novia de Ash – antes de que creas o pienses cualquier cosa, yo todavía te amo y bueno veras en esta región como en la región de kanto la poligamia no es mal vista ni tampoco sancionada y debo decirte que en este momento tengo dos novias y si tú me amas y quieres tener algo conmigo tendrás que compartirme con Aria y con Cintia, ya que no pienso dejarlas

Por mí no hay problema mientras me ames tanto como las amas a ellas – dijo Serena segura de sus palabras

Eso te lo puedo garantizar – dijo Ash quien lentamente fue acercando su rostro al rostro de Serena, estaban tan solos a centímetros ambos podían escuchar la respiración de quien tenían en frente, serena sentía que en cualquier momento su corazón saldría de su cuerpo, la distancia se fue acortando cada vez más y más, sus labios ya se rozaban y en ese roce fue que se fundieron en un beso lleno de ternura, amor e inocencia, Serena se sentía en el paraíso al fin su sueño se había vuelto realidad y estaba besando al hombre que amo durante toda su vida el beso duro unos tres minutos hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente y se separaron lentamente

Aaaaawww que tierno al fin tengo cuñadas – dijo Bonnie saltando de alegría – y una de ellas es Serena wiiiiiiiii

Jejejejeje tranquila Bonnie por que no entramos para que conozcas a Cintia ya que conoces a Aria – dijo Ash a lo que Bonnie asiente – tú también serena creo que sería mejor que entremos para que conozcas a la familia

Después de lo sucedido en la puerta entraron a la mansión en donde Bonnie y Serena conocieron a la campeona regional y novia de ash Cintia, Bonnie estaba muy feliz siempre quiso tener cuñadas y ahora su hermano mayor ( autoproclamado ) le dio tres cuñadas, ella junto a dedenne andaba saltando de felicidad en el patio mientras que Serena y Cintia se conocían mejor mientras Ash seguía entrenando y Aria se encontraba cocinando. Así paso la mayor parte del día ash entrenando y las chicas compartiendo lo que había pasado en el último tiempo así también organizaron un calendario con una semana en la cual el lunes tendrían una noche privada Aria el miércoles una noche privada Serena y el viernes una noche privada Cintia mientras que el resto del mes las tres dormirían junto con Ash al mismo tiempo y se "divertirían" en grupo y otras cosas, a los entrenamientos en cuanto a tipo de pokemon y sus habilidades Bonnie empezó a estudiar junto a ash y sobre vayas y distintos objetos pokemon, y con esta rutina paso el tiempo con el entrenamiento los pokemon de ash todos llegaron a su ultima evolución además de haber capturado unos cuantos más y también estar en su última evolución el cual sería un gardevoir, hydregon, galvantula, milotic y la línea evolutiva de evee completa y un evee que quiso seguir siendo evee, asi pasaron dos años y nadie había vuelto a saber de ash a excepción de Scott, Gary, Paul y Trip, quien sabía lo que había sucedido con Ash y sus supuestos amigos, ya que al enterarse de eso Scott le dijo que su oferta seguía en pie y si quería podría ser el 10 cerebro de la frontera ya que Paul y Trip eran el octavo y el noveno a lo que el acepto y por eso se encontró a los dos nombrados, y con el fin de celebrar esto ash le pidió a Scott que organizara un torneo de alto nivel en el cual se invitaran a los líderes de gimnasios de las regios de Kanto hasta la región de Kalos junto a las elite cuatro de las seis regiones y sus respectivos campeones, además de entrenadores fuertes y sus ex amigos ofreciendo un jugoso premio monetario al ganador, Luego de que Scott le dijera que todos iban a participar Ash volvió a entrenar para esperar el momento de su tan ansiada revancha.

Ya quedaba una semana para el evento y la familia de Ash iba saliendo a las islas naranjas de la cual el es campeón de la liga y lugar donde se realizara el evento

Ashy ya estamos listas -dijo Aria

Ya voy cariño – dijo Ash – estoy terminando de bajar el equipaje de Bonnie

Gracias Hermanote – grito Bonnie desde la entrada

Bonnie esas maletas se ven pesadas que llevas en ellas? – pregunto Cintia

Nada, solo mi ropa y los juguetes de dedenne y libros para seguir estudiando – dijo Bonnie

Ash amor estas bien? – pregunto serena a su novio quien se sobaba la espalda por el peso de la maleta

Si estoy bien Sere, no te preocupes es solo que la maleta está muy pesada – dijo ash que seguía sobándose la espalda

Si quieres en el avión te puedo dar un muy rico masaje ashy – dijo Cintia – pero por ahora metamos las cosas a la limo que esta esperándonos

Así todos echaron las cosas a la limosina y partieron rumbo a las islas naranjas

Que pasara al llegar a las islas naranjas ash se encontrara con sus ex amigos, quien mas llegara al evento, que pokemones llevara ash, habrá gente que lo apoye?, todo esto y mucho mass en el siguiente capitulo

Bueno espero que les guste el capitulo se que muchos esperaban LEMON para este capitulo pero no soy bueno describiendo orgias, pero no se preocupen el LEMON vendrá en los siguientes capítulos pero como dije será cuando tengan sus noches a solas y sobre la tardanza es por que no sabia como continuar la historia y como tal no tengo planeada aun como serán los siguientes capítulos asi que si quieren que algo pase o tienen alguna idea para los capítulos siguientes dejen un review o manden un PM y su idea será tomada en consideración


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Al llegar a las islas naranjas, fueron recibidos cordialmente por Scott, el cual estaba un poco sorprendido por la gran cantidad de acompañantes de género femenino que tenía Ash, en especial Cinthia, la campeona de Sinnoh, lo que lo llevo a preguntarse así mismo con una sonrisa, ¿en que se había metido ahora?, más dejaría esas cuestiones para después

-Hey Ash, por aquí-llamaba la atención el dueño de la batalla de la frontera parado al lado de una limosina

Ash al escuchar esa conocida voz, giro su rostro y sonrió de felicidad, pues ahí estaba su jefe y amigo, uno de los pocos que en realidad podía llamarlos así

Pero también se mostró confuso, pues no estaba solo, venía acompañado de su actual, desde el desprecio de Brock, mejor amigo y primer rival Gary Oak más moviendo su cabeza se despejo de esa duda, después averiguaría que pasaba

-¡Scott!, ¡Gary!,-saludaba alegre el azabache a ambos-bien ya estoy aquí

-Bienvenido chaparro-saludaba alegre Scott

-Ya era hora Ashyboy-saludo contento de ver a su amigo y rival-tardaste demasiado-no pudo evitar dejar salir una carcajada cuando lo vio rascarse la cabeza y reírse en nerviosismo mientras se disculpaba-no hay problema, pero, ¿podrías presentarnos? - Eso saco de estupor al azabache

-Perdón, ella es Aria-presentaba a la pelirroja quien saludaba con una adorable sonrisa-anterior reina de Kalos, con reinado invicto

-Hola-saludaba la pelirroja-es un placer conocerlos

-El placer es nuestro-respondieron de forma educada ambos

-Supongo que ya conocen a Cinthia-pregunto el azabache

-Un gusto conocerlos-respondió de forma educada la rubia mayor

-¿Cómo no vamos a conocer a la campeona de la región de sinnoh -respondía Scott estrechándole la mano, Gary hizo lo mismo

-Ella es Serena-presentando a la nerviosa artista pokemon-una de las mejores artistas pokemon que Kalos pueda ofrecer, fue la sucesora de Aria como reina de kalos -termino por sonrojar de forma extrema a su tercera novia, más se sentía feliz por la forma de pensar de azabache hacia ella

-Un gusto y honor conocerla señorita-saludo alegremente Scott, Gary nuevamente lo imito

\- el gusto es mío – dijo serena – vaya Gary no has cambiado nada desde que nos conocimos en le campamento de tu abuelo

-tu por el contrario sí que cambiaste – dijo Gary haciendo sonrojar a la chica por su insinuación, lo que logro sonrojar a la peli miel, ash un tanto celoso por lo que estaba haciendo Gary decidió interrumpir, cosa que Gary noto y solo sonrío

-Y por último pero no menos importante-sostenía amablemente los hombros de la rubia menor-ella es...

-¡Bonnie!-respondió alegre la "hermanita" de Ash-es un gusto conocer a los verdaderos amigos de mi hermano

Saludo a ambos apretando sus manos, ellos correspondieron el acto de la misma manera, pero en la mente Scott tenían un mar de confusiones y preguntas, ¿desde cuándo Ash tiene una hermana?, ¿verdaderos amigos?, pues, ¿que no eran sus amigos sus anteriores compañeros de viaje?. Gary solo tenía la duda ¿porque Bonnie dijo que ash es su hermano?, dado que ya sabía por qué la niña dijo verdaderos amigos, por lo que solo apretó los puños y dientes en enojo en contra de todos los hipócritas que se hacían llamar "amigos" de Ash. Hasta sintió decepción de su abuelo, jamás creyó que tal sentimiento afloraría hacia ese ser que antes irradiaba respeto y un ejemplo a seguir dejando que el enojo se le pase, respiro hondo y exhalo, con eso se apaciguo volviendo a su semblante normal

-Bien Ashyboy - comenzó con una sonrisa burlona - ¿quién de ellas es la afortunada?

Ash alzo una ceja en confusión

-¿Qué quieres decir Gary?-pregunto el azabache claramente confundido

-¿Como que quiero decir?, ¿que no es obvio? - Preguntó con burla y soltó la bomba-¿Quién de ellas es tu novia?

Ante esta pregunta todo el grupo de Ash incluido el mismo se tornaron de un color carmesí imposible de describir, incluida la pequeña Bonnie, para la gracia del magnate y el investigador ya que también la incluyeron en la "lista de prometidas"

-...Bueno...sobre eso... -intentaba explicar el azabache con una sonrisa tonta y rascándose la nuca

Una vergonzosa explicación después, en la que conto en el lio en el que se había metido luego de terminar la liga, lo de sus acompañantes y el tema de su hermanita

El grupo entero estaba dentro de la limusina, pero Gary se encontraba sentado en el rincón del asiento de auto rodeado de un aura oscura y deprimente, dibujando circulitos con su dedo en el piso

-...3...3 ...novias...3...y yo...0...0 ...0...el 3...yo...0-es lo que repetía en su desdicha el investigador pokemon, al ver como su amigo/rival quien siempre fue algo lento en el tema del amor y que el siempre rodeado de mujeres, se quedara solito. Mientras Gary se deprimía la conversación de Scott y el grupo continuaba

-Ya veo-respondió de forma seria pero comprensiva el magnate dueño de la batalla de la frontera, pues Ash le conto también de la traición de sus "amigos", eso lo decepciono-la has tenido dura chaparrito, al parecer en serio no se puede llamar a cualquiera amigo, pero no te preocupes, los cerebros de la frontera tenemos un dicho y es "jamás abandonamos a uno de los nuestros". Esas palabras elevaron el ánimo de Ash y las chicas, pues se sentían mal por verlo deprimido por eso y verlo sonreír nuevamente las hacia feliz. Además lo que dijo Scott era verdad, los cerebros de la frontera eran conocidos no solo por su poder, sino por los lazos que forjan entre ellos como si fueran hermanos de sangre, Ash pronto seria parte de esa gran hermandad. Pero el azabache no tenía ni idea que él tendría un lazo aún más fuerte con cierta cerebro peli lila

Pero, ¿para qué arruinar la sorpresa?

-Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí Gary?-llamo la atención Ash a su amigo sacándolo de su penosa miseria-pensé que estabas en un viaje de investigación en unova

-Y aun lo estoy, pero por ahora está en pausa -respondió más animado- aún sigo de viaje, solo que en el trayecto me topé con este gran tipo-señalando a un sonriente y orgulloso Scott-se interesó en mi investigación y luego tuve una batalla con uno de sus cerebros, ¿cómo era que se llamaba?... -intentaba recordar el nombre en una pose pensativa, hasta que lo recordó-¡ah sí!, se llama Brandon

-¡¿Luchaste contra Brandon?!-pregunto asombrado el azabache, Cinthia estaba igual

-Oigan-llamaba la atención la rubia menor-¿Quién es Brandon?

-Es el líder de los cerebros de la frontera y el más fuerte de ellos-respondía Cinthia anonadada

\- si a mí me costó mucho vencerlo a él y sus Regis – dijo ash

Esa respuesta dejo a todas sorprendidas, ya que en la charla que tuvieron en la limusina, se enteraron y sorprendieron por lo fuertes que eran, podrían estar fácilmente al nivel de la elite de Kalos o de cualquier región ¿Y Gary había luchado contra uno de ellos, y más encima el más fuerte?

-No solo lucho contra el-respondió un sonriente Scott-si no que lo venció al final de una dura batalla

Eso sorprendió aún más a las chicas, ¿derroto a un cerebro y no uno cualquiera, sino al más fuerte en su primer combate?, eso hablaba muy bien de él, Confirmado, él era apto para ser amigo de Ash. Las chicas habían decidido a partir de lo sucedido a su novio, ellas lo protegerían de todo aquel falso que quisiera tener una amistad con él por interés y ademas Gary ha demostrado ser alguien de confianza

-Cielos Gary, en serio sí que has mejorado bastante en estos años-halago a su apenado amigo – desde que te gane en la liga de jhoto

-Ya tenias que mencionarlo, bueno de todas maneras ¿no era lo más lógico?, ¿cerebro de la perseverancia?-pregunto asombrando al azabache

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunto curioso-aun no me doy a conocer como un cerebro de la frontera y solo los otros cerebros saben de mi título-estaba confundido, mas sus ojos se abrieron tal platos al llegarle una mente una realización-n-no me digas que tu...

-Así es Chaparrito-tomo la palabra Scott-te presento a Gary Oak, el cerebro de la aventura

(Quise ponerle cerebro del conocimiento por ser un investigador pokemon, pero no recuerdo si alguno de los cerebros ya tiene ese título)

-¡Vaya Gary, felicidades!-exclamaba de alegría hacia su orgulloso amigo, más una duda le llego de repente-un momento, ¿esto no va a limitarte en tu labor de investigador pokemon?

-Es cierto-secundo Serena-no podrás viajar para tus investigaciones

-No hay problema con eso-respondió relajado el investigador-¿creen que no lo sé?, acepte siempre y cuando pueda seguir ejerciendo mi profesión, cosa que Scott acepto, además de que en mi arena tendré mi propio laboratorio

-Así es-confirmaba el magnate-no podía dejar que un chico tan talentoso como él se desperdiciara, por eso lo convencí y yo acepte sus términos

Vaya, que vueltas da la vida, una de las pocas personas a las que podía llamar amigos, además de Scott y el resto de los cerebros, era a Gary y unos cuantos más. Y ahora eran parte de la misma "familia" los cerebros de la frontera, eso era lo más genial del mundo para el

-Dicho eso-rompía el silencio el magnate-les doy oficialmente sus títulos como cerebros de la frontera, ambos son mis orgullos

-Gracias Scott-agradecían el par de amigos/rivales

Las chicas no podían sentirse más felices, su gran amigo y su amado azabache estaban en la cima, bueno casi, pero les faltaba poco, ya querían ver la cara de los que se atrevieron a llamar "inútil" a su amado azabache

Paso un buen rato del recorrido de la limusina hasta que llegaron a una gigantesca mansión, Cinthia estaba sorprendida, esta mansión era 3 veces más grande que la suya

Bueno, Scott era un magnate, era lo obvio

-Scott, ¿este lugar es...?-preguntaba curiosa e impresionada la ex-reina de Kalos

-Este lugar es la Sede de los cerebros de la frontera, aquí es donde todos los cerebros nos están esperando, en especial a ti Ash, alguien ye espera con muchas ganas el poder verte otra vez-respondió con una sonrisa picarona, confundiendo al azabache y estremeciendo a sus novias

-¿A mí?-preguntaba curioso y sorprendido el entrenador de Kanto-¿Quién?

-Es una sorpresa-respondió de forma misteriosa y burlista caminando hacia adentro siendo seguido por los demás, pero en especial por 3 chicas un poco conmocionadas

-"Esto no me gusta"-pensaron las 3 y no pudieron evitar que un pequeño sentimiento de propiedad y celos se apropiara de ellas, como si les fueran a intentar quitar a la persona que más amaban, pero en la mente del azabache

-"Este, será mi redención, mi destino...mi renacimiento-pensó con una sonrisa esperando con ansias las nuevas aventuras que le estarían esperando, en eso el grupo entra a una lujosa sala de estar donde estaban todos los cerebros del frente, quienes al ver a Scott y a sus dos nuevos compañeros se levantaron para saludarlos, pero apenas terminaban de entrar en la sala y algo o mejor dicho alguien corrió a toda velocidad y se abalanzo sobre el azabache, todo lo que se pudo ver fue un borrón morado y luego ash estaba en el piso siendo abrazado por una chica peli lila

Ash…..Ash …. Al fin estas aquí conmigo – dijo la silueta que tenía abrazada a Ash

A…A…Anabel como estas – dijo el azabache quien trataba de levantarse, pero no lo lograba

Ash te extrañe tanto – decía la peli lila, quien de repente se quedó callada al sentir que la separaban de su amor – eeee que… que pasa …. Quienes son ustedes y porque me alejan de mmi Ash

Tu Ash – dijeron al mismo tiempo Cinthia, Aria y serena – es nuestro Ash

Como que su Ash – dijo la peli lila – quienes se creen para decir eso

Somos sus novias – dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo mientras agarraban al azabache – pero si te portas bien estamos dispuestos a compartirlo un contigo – lo último que ellas dijeron saco gotas en las nucas de todos y mando a llorar a Gary a una esquina y Ash quedo totalmente descolocado

Lo dicen enserio – dijo Anabel quien era un poquito más alta que antes, además de cambiar sus ropas ahora usaba una falda y color morada y una blusa color blanca con la carita de un espeon en su manga derecha, su pelo había crecido y le llegaba a la mitad de su espalda y su cuerpo bueno su cuerpo sufrió cambios considerables, su pecho creció hasta llegar a una considerable copa C y su trasero había crecido no tanto, pero lo suficiente para q su esbelta figura no se viera desproporcionada

Si lo decimos en serio, se nota que de verdad quieres a nuestro ashy – dijo serena con una sonrisa en su cara

Al igual que nosotras lo amamos – dijo ahora Aria

Siiiii además mientras más novias tenga mi hermano, más sobrinitos tendré wiiiiiiiii – dijo la pequeña Bonnie saltando de un lado al otro

Ash quiso replicar, pero se dio cuenta que no sacaba nada, además el sentía algo por Anabel siempre lo supo, pero como paso con Cinthia y con Aria sus "amigos " de turno le decían que alguien tan fuerte y tan importante jamás se fijaría en él. Luego de esta escena los cerebros saludaron y preguntaron que fue lo de hace un momento a lo que Scott dijo que Ash lo explicaría todo y que por favor tomaran asiento para que el pueda hablar.

Una vez todos sentados se quedan miran a ash para que hable

Muy bien empezare… - dijo el azabache- lo que pasa es…..

Bueno esto fue el capitulo de hoy quiero agradecerle a neopercival ya que sin su ayuda este capitulo un hubiera tomado forma, Ojala sea de su agrado y nos vemos en la próxima


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Una vez todos sentados se quedan miran a ash para que hable

Muy bien empezare… - dijo el azabache- lo que pasa es que mis supuesto "amigos " me traicionaron y apuñalaron por la espalda luego de haber sido derrotado en la liga de kalos, mi propia madre dijo estar avergonzada de mí, que le molestaba que la relacionaran conmigo, el profesor oak a quien yo estimaba y quería como a mi abuelo dijo lo mismo que odiaba que lo relacionaran con un perdedor por el hecho de entregarme mi primer pokemon – dijo mientras acariciaba a pikachu y tenía a Aria y Serena a sus izquierda y derecha, Cinthia sentada al lado de Serena y su regazo la pequeña Bonnie todas con pequeñas lágrimas, mientras Gary escuchaba el relato y apretaba sus puños por la rabia y la frustración que sentía y el resto de los cerebros no estaban mejor que él no comprendían como una madre podría decir algo así de su hijo – luego mis supuestos amigos que no soportaban pasar tiempo conmigo y lo único que hacían era retenerme y decirme que era un bueno para nada, sobre todo Dawn, May e Iris que me decían nunca una mujer me amaría que un perdedor como yo jamás conseguiría tener una familia, yo en un principio pensé que eran bromas pero luego de escuchar lo que decían de mí en ese momento me di cuenta que eran verdad, en ese momento caí en una profunda depresión y rabia, estaba a punto de confrontarlos a todos y huir del lugar – dijo Ash, con lágrimas en los ojos y tomo la mano de Aria – hasta que un ángel apareció y me defendió - dijo mirando a Aria quien se había sonrojado – luego de eso los confronte me subí a charizard con Aria fui a pueblo paleta recogí a todos mis pokemon y me fui donde el uno de los otros ángeles de mi vida – dijo mirando a Cinthia – llegue a Sinnoh a su casa luego de eso me contacto Serena diciendo que me amaba y que siempre me apoyaría y que Bonnie me considera su hermano mayor y la verdad yo la quiero como a mi hermanita, ese mismo día mi Cinthia y Aria me dijeron que me amaban resulta que amo a las tres, bueno supongo que ahora son cuatro con la adicción de Anabel – dijo Ash con una sonrisa mirando a la nombrada – sabes algo gracioso tú fuiste mi primer amor – dijo Ash con una gran sonrisa – pero como dije en ese momento may me tiro para abajo por eso no te dije nada

Todos los cerebros en la sala no sabían cómo actuar, por un lado, decir que estaban decepcionados y furiosos por el trato recibido por ash y sobre todo Anabel que por culpa de May un pudo estar con Ash, y por el otro lado estaban felices al saber que Ash no se perdió en la venganza y que tiene cuatro mujeres que lo aman y siempre lo apoyaran y a su hermanita que lo seguirá a donde sea

La verdad chaparrito ahora veo porque me pediste que te diera tiempo y que invitara a tus ex-amigos a este torneo – dijo Scott

Si la verdad es que quiero demostrar mi poder por eso te pedí que llamaras a los campeones y a las elites cuatro de cada región, además de los mejores entrenadores que encontraras – dijo ash, y después puso una sonrisa en su cara – y sobre todo humillar a aquellos que me traicionaron

Si quieres Ash tu sabes que tengo cierto talento para humillar a las personas – dijo Paul con una sonrisa en su cara

Es básico, si quieres molestar a iris y al peliverde gay cuenta conmigo – dijo Trip con una sonrisa mientras una cámara fotográfica colgaba de su cuello – obviamente el placer de humillarlos en una batalla es tuyo por derecho, que dices

Me encanta la idea – dijo Ash con una sonrisa – les tomare la palabra

Por cierto, chaparrito – dijo Scott llamando la atención del azabache –tu casa y tu zona de batallas ya está terminadas mañana iremos a verla

Genial– dijo Ash con una gran sonrisa – ya hablé con Rudy el líder de gimnasio de la isla y le encanto que escogiera su isla dijo que favorecería el turismo, además de que soy el campeón de esta liga y él quiere ser parte de mi elite así que podrá entrenar conmigo – dijo el azabache para luego poner una cara de aburrimiento - y la asociación pokemon hizo de esta una liga oficial, y me pidieron que escoja a los miembros de la elite cuatro aparte de cuatro líderes de gimnasio, para cumplir con las normas

Eso no lo sabía chaparrito, me encanta tener a un campeón regional, como cerebro del frente de batalla – dijo Scott con una gran sonrisa y súper emocionado – eso nos dará más popularidad y los retadores llegaran a montones, sobre todo los que quieran una batalla con el campeón

luego de que todos celebraran esa noticia del que ash es campeón y solucionaran el tema de la casa y de su estadio y otras cosas todos se fueron a dormir ya que el torneo empezara dentro de poco, Cada cerebro se fue a su propia habitación, a excepción de Anabel que se fue con Ash y sus mujeres a excepción obviamente de su hermanita Bonnie que está en su habitación con pikachu y dedenne, en la habitación del azabache se puede observar a ash en el medio de la cama a su izquierda Anabel y al lado de ella Serena, al lado derecho Aria y al lado de ella Cinthia, a la mañana siguiente la mayoría de los cerebros estaban ya despiertos entrenando para el torneo que se acerca, por otro lado se ve a un Ash acompañado por sus mujeres y su hermanita junto a Scott y llegando a isla trovita hogar del líder de gimnasio Rudy y ahora nuevo hogar del Campeón de las islas naranja y ahora 11vo cerebro de la frontera

Al llegar a la isla se encontraron con una gran bienvenida ya que Rudy le comento al pueblo de la llegada del actual campeón del archipiélago ( que es considerado una región), y estos prácticamente le hicieron un gran festival para su llegada, tanto Ash como Cinthia y Aria estaban fascinados y alegres en cambio Serena y Anabel estaban un poco nerviosa al ver tanta gente recibiéndolos, la situación de las mujeres de Ash ya era de dominio público en la isla gracias nuevamente a Rudy y Bonnie quien iba gritando por todos lados que su hermano tiene cuatro novias. Luego de pasar por la ciudad casi a la entrada se encontraba una mansión no tan grande como en la que se habían quedado la noche pasada pero aun así era más grande que la de Cinthia

Bien chicos ya llegamos a su nueva casa – dijo Scott con una sonrisa mientras veía la reacción de sus acompañantes – logre sorprenderte chaparrito

Si …. Si lo hiciste – dijo Ash – es maravilloso dijo mirando la entrada de su mansión y ¿las estatuas están todas?

Si todas – dijo Scott con una gran sonrisa

¿Estatuas? – preguntaron Aria, Cinthia, Serena y Anabel al mismo tiempo

Si le pedí a Scott que en la entrada hubiera ciertas estatuas – dijo el azabache con una sonrisa mientras abría la reja de su casa – vaya están hermosas, están todos mis pokemon aquí – dijo viendo las estatuas de bronce de todos sus pokemon incluso los nuevos

Vaya esto es hermoso – dijo Aria, quien fijo su vista en tres estatuas en particular – pero porque hay estatuas de un Delphox, un aromatisse y un vivillion si tú no tienes esos pokemon – Cinthia quien escucho eso vio otro grupo

Ash porque hay estatuas de un Spiritomb, Togekiss, Roserade y además de dos lucarios, dos milotic, dos garchomps y un elektross

si Ash aquí hay estatuas de pokemon que no tienes – dice Serena mientras ve la imagen de una Delphox junto a una silveon y un pacham

sii que recuerde no tienes un metacross ni un alakazam – dijo Bonnie – tampoco un dedenne ni tampoco dos espeon

Bueno esto era una sorpresa – dijo Ash mientras comenzaba la explicación – ustedes saben que para mí mis pokemon son parte de mi familia y bueno ahora los de ustedes también lo son, nosotros seis y nuestros pokemon somos una gran familia y quise honrar a todos nuestros amigos por siempre apoyarnos y acompañarnos en cada paso que damos

Lo dicho por el azabache dejo conmovidas a todas las mujeres en el jardín fue una gran sorpresa la que su novio/hermano les hizo y se sintieron afortunadas que él no se perdiera en el camino de la venganza

Y esto es solo el comienzo chaparro – dijo Scott mientras conducía al grupo al interior de la mansión – este es la recibidor, a su izquierda está la sala de estar full equipada con un plasma de 80 pulgadas, tres sofás de 5 metros de largo cada uno la mesa central unos cuadros con momentos de cada integrante de la familia ( como por ejemplo fotos de aria y serena en medios de sus presentaciones, de Anabel jugando con sus pokemon, de Cinthia batallando al igual que Ash y de Bonnie cuidando de los pokemon), siguiendo a través de la sala de estar esta esta puerta que nos lleva al comedor y la cocina , luego volviendo a la sala de estar esta ese ventanal que nos lleva al patio ( el patio era mucho más grande que el terreno que tenía el lab del profesor oak, además de una laguna) y el segundo piso como podrán haber visto al entrar a la mansión se accede por esas dos escaleras, en el segundo piso se encuentran las habitaciones consta de 20 habitaciones cada una con baño individual ( ya que abajo estaba el baño que se ocupa durante el día o las visitas que reciban) tu habitación es la del final Ash junto con tus novias y la de la pequeña Bonnie se encuentra al lado, que te parece

Me dejaste sin habla Scott es increíble – dijo Ash

Luego de un rato reconociendo la casa dejando a los pokemon libre en el patio iban rumbo al gimnasio de la isla para hablar con Rudy y reunirse con el resto de los líderes de gimnasio y los cinco postulantes a líderes además de tener a tres sin contar a Rudy candidatos a elite cuatro, al llegar al gimnasio se encuentra con toda la gente que lo esperaba a él y a sus novias, estuvieron un par de horas hablando del tema Ash verifico que los líderes y candidatos a líderes estuvieran a la altura de los más poderosos líderes de gimnasio de todas las regiones, estos pasaron las pruebas, luego hablo con Rudy el menciono que se especializo en pokemon tipo roca, también estaba Drake que dijo que él quería ser parte de su elite como entrenador dragón a lo que ash acepto ya que comprobó la fuerza de ambos luego había una chica llamada Sonia quien pidió ser la elite cuatro especializada en pokemon tipo agua , ash tuvo un enfrentamiento con ella y comprobó su fuerza accediendo y el último de los integrantes de la elite cuatro es una jovencita de 20 años llamada Francesca entrenadora de pokemon tipo fantasma. Luego de terminar los asuntos de la liga le comento lo del torneo y sus motivos para organizarlo. Ahora se dirigen camino a la zona de batalla

Scott donde queda el coliseo – dijo Bonnie – estoy algo cansada

Queda en el centro de la ciudad tranquila casi llegamos – dijo Scott

Si quieres te puedo cargar hermanita – dijo Ash con una sonrisa

Siii siii gracias Hermanote – dijo Bonnie mientras saltaba a la espalda de Ash, así caminaron unos minutos más hasta llegar a un enorme estadio con la apariencia del coliseo romano

Bueno ash aquí está tu zona de batalla tiene una capacidad de 50000 personas y las instrucciones están dadas para que cada retador vaya directamente al centro pokemon y hable con la enfermera joy, ella te comunicara a ti – dijo Scott con una sonrisa

Wooow gracias Scott – dijo Ash sorprendido – y aquí también podré defender mi título y también hacer batallas de exhibición, además podríamos hacer exhibiciones de performance para mis dos artistas – dijo mientras miraba a Aria y Serena quienes estaban entusiasmadas

Siiiii – dijeron las dos juntas – también podemos poner una escuela de performance y coordinadoras siii – dijeron las dos de nuevo poniendo una cara de cachorritos

Por supuesto, tienen todo mi apoyo – dijo Ash

Si además anoche hable con Anabel y como ella quiere quedarse contigo y seguir siendo cerebro ella defenderá su insignia en este lugar, que dices – dijo Scott mientras ahora recorrían el campo de batalla

Si ella así lo quiere, tendrá el 100% de mi apoyo – dijo Ash mientras miraba a Anabel

Gracias amor – dijo Anabel besando a Ash

De nada Cariño – dijo Ash mientras – bueno gracias por todo Scott nosotros nos quedaremos en la isla e iremos a la isla del torneo un día antes de que comience para que no nos vea nadie

Esta bien chaparrito nos vemos entonces - dijo Scott despidiéndose del grupo

Creo que es hora de volver a la casa que dicen chicas – dijo Ash

Siii – dijeron todas

Bueno hoy comienza la semana en la cual cada una tendrá una noche privada con nuestro amor – dijo Cinthia – y como es jueves y no había nadie programada será el turno de Anabel

Como es eso – pregunto Anabel

Es que para que cada una tuviera su momento privado con Ash sola decidimos que una semana al mes cada una tendría una noche para dormir con el – dijo Aria

Si y el resto del mes dormimos todos juntos y disfrutamos todos juntos – dijo Serena con rubor en su cara – y como esta semana ya empezó aria y yo ya tuvimos nuestro día y el de Cinthia es el viernes así que los jueves serán tuyos

Sip, hoy puedes hacer lo que quieras con él – dijo Cinthia con un leve sonrojo

Al escuchar esas palabras Anabel dio rienda suelta a su imaginación, caminaron un rato más mientras el azabache cargaba a una dormida Bonnie, al llegar a la mansión Ash se dirigió a acostar a Bonnie en el cuarto de ella y luego se retiró a su cuarto esperando ver a sus novias acostadas o hablando, pero se sorprendió al ver a Anabel sola ya que el no sabía que a ella también le designaron un día de la semana.

Al fin amor al fin los dos solos – dijo Anabel con un sonrojo, mientras se retiraba la bata de baño que llevaba puesta dejando ver su ropa interior de color morado – hoy consumaremos el amor entre nosotros

Con esto concluye este nuevo capítulo espero sea de su agrado, y si quiere que el capítulo siguiente contenga algo de "acción" entre ash y Anabel dejen un review XD


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Al fin amor al fin los dos solos – dijo Anabel con un sonrojo, mientras se retiraba la bata de baño que llevaba puesta dejando ver su ropa interior de color morado – hoy consumaremos el amor entre nosotros

Este tiempo que no nos hemos visto, te has puesto aún más hermosa- dijo ash sonrojado y controlando sus impulsos, cosa que Anabel noto

Enserio piensas eso amor – dijo Anabel con un notable sonrojo, a lo que Ash asiente con la cabeza – entonces no prolonguemos esto por más tiempo, hazme tuya esta noche – dijo con una sonrisa coqueta, mientras que Ash comenzaba a acercarse lentamente y se comenzaba a desvestir dejando su torso desnudo, mostrando su musculatura definida que gano esto años durante su entrenamiento. Hasta llegar donde Anabel, Ash con suavidad la tumbo sobre la cama y comenzó a retirarle lentamente su brasier, mientras la besaba apasionadamente en sus labios, bajando por su cuello hasta llegar a los pechos de Anabel y comenzar a lamer el izquierdo mientras amasaba con suavidad el derecho, haciendo gemir de placer a Anabel

te gustan mis pechos ashy – pregunto Anabel al muchacho que solo pudo asentir mientras continuaba con su labor, Anabel noto como un bulto en el pantalón de su amante que rozaba la cara interna de su pierna derecha.

parece …ahhh…que esta excitado …ahhhh…..mi amor – dijo Anabel entre gemidos de placer

con una mujer como tu quien no lo estaría – respondió Ash dejando el pecho de Anabel, pero al momento de responder esta invierte las posiciones en la cama y comienza a quitarle los pantalones y los bóxer dejando toda su virilidad libre

wooow ashy, nunca me imaginé que te pusieras tan feliz por mi – dijo la peli purpura mientras agarraba el miembro de ash con su mano y comenzaba a moverla de arriba hacia abajo – "es más grande de lo que nunca imaginé"

Eso… eso se … si..siente muy bien mi amor – dijo ash que estaba disfrutando como su amante de turno lo consentía

Enserio, si esto te gusto esto te va a encantar prepárate que ahora que viene lo bueno – dijo mientras se metía lentamente la virilidad de ash en su boca y movía su cabeza suavemente mientras jugaba con su lengua alrededor del miembro de ash

aaaaaa... Anabel eso se siente …..tan bien – dijo ash mientras con una mano fue a agarrar la cabeza de la peli purpura para que fuera más rápido

mi…mi… a..amor… me voy …..me …. AAAA NO AGUANTO MAS – dijo ash mientras se corrió dentro de la boca de su más reciente pareja, quien comenzó a tragar lo que más pudo

coof ..coof ashy que bueno coof que disfrutaste...coof .. pero no es justo que solo disfrutes tu no crees – dijo peli purpura mientras se quitaba sus bragas

bueno... creo que tienes razón – dijo ash que tomo a Anabel por el trasero con ambas manos, la levanto y la recostó en la cama mientras el estaba arriba de ella

creo que es mi turno de hacerte sentir bien – dijo ash que comenzó lentamente a besarle el cuello comenzó a descender lentamente pasando por sus pechos camino hacia su ombligo, luego por sus piernas mientras que con sus manos a medida que bajaba por las piernas por toda su extensión hasta llegar a sus tobillos y comenzar a subir lentamente besando sus piernas esta vez por la parte interna hasta llegar a la vagina donde lentamente comenzó a meter su lengua haciendo que la chica gimiera de placer

aahhh ash... esto es ….. aahh...sigue así y no pares – decía la dueña de espeon con notable excitación mientras ash seguía chupando y metiendo aún más su lengua - aaaahhh ash …..no pensé... que fueras tan bueno …... OOHHHH ASH! - dijo mientras se corría en la cara de ash

Jejejejeje parece que lo disfrutaste bastante, ya que no tomo mucho tiempo – dijo ash con una sonrisa picara

claro que ….. es...toy ….. excitada ….. el solo ...hecho de estar ….aqui ..con..tigo me excita – dijo la peli ´purpura – ahora …. viene... el ...acto...pr..incipal – dijo mientras se recuperaba con sus manos tomo la cara de ash y la acerco a la suya para darle un muy apasionado y excitante beso al cual ash correspondió

Estas segura Anabel – pregunto el azabache

si lo estoy – dijo serena tomando a ash por su virilidad y acercándola a su vagina haciendo que la punta de ash separara un poco sus labios

bueno si esta segura aquí voy – dijo ash empujando lenta y suavemente su pene, para abrirse paso en el interior de Anabel la cual estaba soltando algunas lágrimas de dolor, lo cual ash noto y detuvo su avance

mi amor estas bien, si quieres puedo detenerme -dijo ash

no ash no te preocupes es normal que me duela es mi primera vez – dijo la peli purpura, Ash al escuchar a serena retomo su movimiento suave, hasta que logro penetrarla por completo y comenzó a moverse un poco mas rápido haciendo que su amante de turno gimiera de placer

esta...s...m..muy...apre..tada ….serena se ….siente...fenomenal...estar dentro tuyo -dijo ash mientras gemía de placer al estar dentro de la cerebro de la frontera

tu...pene...se ...siente ..increible...siento como... si me..fuera … a part..ir..en dos – dijo Anabel que disfrutaba el momento y con sus piernas abrazo la cadera de ash para hacer que fuera más adentro

aaa...asi ash …. más … rápido ...dame ..mas ..fuerte – decía Anabel y Ash empezaba a moverse cada vez más rápido hasta el punto en el que ambos estaban llegando a su limite

aaa … ash no cre … aguante ...mucho..más ….- dijo la peli purpura

yo tampoco creo …...que pu..eda aguantar más - dijo ash que empezó a disminuir la velocidad para comenzar a penetrarla más profundo, mientras se acercaba a la boca de su amante para darle un beso, pero este beso fue distinto al anterior, este beso era tierno y lleno de amor, la pareja de jóvenes no estaba teniendo solo sexo, si no que estaban haciendo el amor

ya... ya no … ya no aguanto más ….. ME VENGO ! - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo así disfrutando de un orgasmo los dos al mismo tiempo, cuando la pareja dejo de correrse ambos terminaron exhausto uno al lado del otro

ashy, no sé si te lo dije antes pero yo te amo – dijo Anabel que acomodaba su cuerpo desnudo al lado del de ash y caía en los brazos de Morfeo

y yo te amo a ti, y por eso esta noche será inolvidable – dijo Ash, mientras tomo la sábana y tapo a ambos para así poder pasar la noche.

A la mañana siguiente se despertaba nuestro azabache favorito, mientras sentía el cuerpo de su nueva pareja, quien seguía dormida y a opinión de él se veía hermosa, así que con sumo cuidado comenzó a moverse lentamente para poder salir de los brazos de Anabel y comenzar con su rutina ya que hoy Rudy lo visitaría temprano para decirle algunas cosas que no le comento el día de ayer. Cuando logro zafarse del abrazo de Anabel se fue directo a la ducha sin saber que había despertado a su pareja quien noto que se él se dirigía a la ducha y lo siguió. Una vez entro Ash a la ducha se encontró con Anabel y tuvieron una rápida sesión de amor, luego de esto ambos se vistieron y bajaron al comedor para desayunar ya que era algo tarde y no dudaba que su otras parejas ya tendrían el desayuno listo a lo que no se equivocó al ver a serena terminando de servir los platos que había cocinado en conjunto con Aria.

Buenos días mis amores – dijo Ash saludando a sus parejas

Buenos días Ashy – dijeron Serena, Aria y Cinthia al mismo tiempo mientras cada una iba a reclamar su beso de buenos días

Buenos días hermanotee – saludo la pequeña Bonnie

Buenos días hermanita, como te encuentras el día de hoy – Pregunto el azabache a lo que su hermana responde " super duper"

Buenos días chicas – saludo Anabel a sus hermanas en ley

Buenos días Anabel – saludaron nuevamente en coro las otras tres amantes del Ketchum – como lo pasaste anoche? – pregunto Cinthia quien era la más relajada al momento de hablar sobre sus actividades nocturnas con su amado Campeón

Maravilloso, durante toda la noche crei estar en el cielo – respondió Anabel con notable sonrojo en la cara

Te entendemos – dijeron esta vez Aria y Serena quienes tuvieron un ligero rubor al recordar sus noches de pasión con el azabache

Luego de un agradable y delicioso desayuno y de limpiar todo lo que se ensucio, el azabache se fue a hacer su ejercicios matutinos en compañía de sus pokemon, mientras Bonnie continuaba con su estudio, Anabel y Cinthia entrenaban a sus pokemon en conjunto y Serena junto a Aria conversaban en como comenzar a difundir el asunto del los concursos y los performance pokemon por la región. Todos se mantenían concentrados en sus asuntos así paso una hora, hasta que de repente suena el timbre de la mansión y el azabache que había acabado con su entrenamiento fue el que abrió la puerta para encontrase con Rudy y el resto de su nueva elite cuatro

Rudy, amigo me alegra verte supongo que vienes a decirme lo que se te olvido ayer – dijo Ash con una sonrisa mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla

Buenos días Ash – dijo Rudy – así es vengo a hablar sobre lo que se me olvido mencionarte ayer y es sobre nuestro puesto como elite cuatro y tu puesto como campeón

Entiendo, adelante pasen chicos están en su casa – dijo el azabache con una sonrisa en su cara mientras hacia pasar a su nueva elite cuatro

Hola Ash bonita mansión hermano – dijo Drake, saludando a su campeón

Gracias Drake, Scott se lucio al planearla – dijo Ash

Holiis mi campeón como se encuentra esta mañana – dijo Sonia ( Sonia es una joven de 19 años rubia ,muy alegre e infantil en algunos aspectos, pero aun así es una gran y poderosa entrenadora)

Hola Sonia – dijo el azabache mientras una gota estilo anime le caía por la cabeza – además te dije que me llamaras Ash no es necesario que me llames campeón

Lo sé pero quería molestarte un poquito – dijo la rubia mientras le sacaba la lengua de manera juguetona y seguia su camino asi el interior de la mansión.

Ahí que hare con ella, recién llevamos dos días de conocernos y ya creo que me dará uno que otro problemita – dijo Ash cabizbajo

No te preocupes por ella Ash te prometo que yo la mantendré vigilada para que no cause grandes problemas – dijo Francesca con una sonrisa mientras ponía su mano en el hombro del azabache en señal de apoyo

¿Lo dices enserio Francesca? – pregunto el azabache con estrellitas en sus ojos, a lo que la aludida asiente con la cabeza – Gracias, gracias solo por eso eres mi favorita, pero no se lo digas a los otros tres

De acuerdo es un secreto entre los dos – respondió Francesca con un ligero tinte rozado en sus mejillas mientras comenzaba a seguir al resto de la elite cuatro la sala de estar de la mansión, mientras era acompañada por Ash

Al llegar se encuentra a la sala de estar Ash y Francesca se encuentran con todas las novias del azabache, Bonnie y el resto de la elite conversando amenamente por lo que deciden sentarse y unirse a las conversaciones las cuales duraron un rato antes de ponerse seria.

Muy bien Ash pasemos al asunto por el cual venimos a verte – dijo Rudy, mientras el azabache asentía con su cabeza – veras hace poco se celebro la primera liga pokemon oficial en la isla, y como sabrás el ganador tiene el derecho de retar al campeón de la región, pasando primero por su elite cuatro – explicaba el castaño, mientras el azabache y sus parejas + Bonnie asentían – bien hace poco el ganador pidió pasar el reto de la elite cuatro para enfrentarse al campeón, a lo que la asociación respondió que la elite cuatro no estaba confirmada, pero el campeón estaba listo para enfrentarlo, por lo tanto se enfrentara directamente a ti sin asar por nosotros ya que aun no haces el anuncio oficial, así que como veras tienes un retador con quien enfrentarte

Lo que dijo Rudy dejo sorprendido al azabache y a su familia ( parejas + Bonnie me da flojera escribirlo a cada rato) ya que el recién estaba iniciando sus funciones de campeón y ya tenia un retador al titulo

Vaya esa no me la esperaba, pero bueno que se le va a hacer – dijo el azabache – Rudy tu sabes quien es y cuando será la defensa del titulo

Bueno con respecto a lo segundo me tome la libertad de comunicarle que la pelea seria hoy a las 5 de la tarde, corrí la voz por el pueblo y los noticieros del archipiélago, muchos querían verte en acción , además de poder presentarnos como tu nueva elite cuatro para hacerlo oficial y algo como esto no vuelva a pasar – dijo Rudy mientras se rasca la cabeza, dejando a todos y ahora si a todos incluso a sus compañeros de elite sorprendidos – y a lo segundo creo que el chico se llama Cameron viene de otra región – dejando aún más en shock al azabache al ver que tendría que enfrentar a alguien de su pasado ( y su mayor vergüenza)

ESTAS LOCO RUDY COMO SE TE OCURRE AGENDAR LA PELEA PARA DENTRO DE UNAS HORAS - grito una colérica Sonia - NO VES QUE ASH NO TENDRA TIEMPO PARA PREPARARSE EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO

YO TE RESPONDERE ESO NO ESTABA PENSANDO COMO SE TE OCURRE RUDY QUE PASARA EN EL MUY REMOTO CASO DE QUE PIERDA – grito esta vez Francesca, mientras Rudy se empezaba a achicar en su asiento al ver a dos de sus compañeras gritándole

Chicas calma – dijo Drake – Ash no es débil, además yo también pienso que es la mejor manera de dar a conocer al nuevo campeón y a nosotros como su elite

Si chicas cálmense ya verán que Cameron no podrá ganarle a Ashy esta vez – dijo Cinthia metiendo un poco la pata al ver a Ash deprimido en una esquina – upps metí la pata

¿Como que esta vez? - preguntaron todos al azabache ya que solo Cinthia sabía lo que había pasado, a lo que Ash se recupera y cuenta la historia (no la escribiré por que creo que todos sabemos como termino la liga unova para Ash)

Tranquilo Ash de seguro que ahora estas más maduro y fuerte – dijo Drake apoyando a Ash

Si mi amor esta vez le ganaras, recuerda estos años de entrenamiento no fueron por nada – dijo ahora Aria

Si, además tú ahora me derrotas siempre que luchamos mi amor – decía Cinthia esta vez

Si hermano ahora eres super fuerte y no perderás – dijo Bonnie mientras saltaba por la casa

Tienes razón Bonnie, esta vez derrotare a Cameron, me he vuelto mucho mas maduro y fuerte, además de tener el apoyo de ustedes – dijo Ash con una gran sonrisa – bien Rudy los quiero a los cuatro en el estadio en media hora planificaremos su presentación oficial antes de la batalla, también llama a Cameron dile que llegue a la arena a las 4:30 y habrá alguien esperándolo para llevarlo a su camerino donde vera la presentación de ustedes y luego batallaremos, una cosa más no le digas mi nombre será una sorpresa para él

Lo que tu digas campeón – dijo Rudy mientras comenzaba a levantarse junto al resto de la elite cuatro – iremos por seis de nuestros pokemon a nuestras casas y te veremos en el estadio – termino de decir para retirarse de la sala con el resto de la elite cuatro no sin antes despedirse

Chicas – dijo ahora ash llamando la atención de su familia – Serena y Aria mis reinas me gustaría que ustedes hicieran una presentación en conjunto como ceremonia de inicio, y así promocionar su futura escuela de coordinadora/performance y dar a conocer este tipo de actividades pokemon que les parece la idea – termino de decir para voltear a ver a las mencionadas y verlas con estrellitas en sus ojos

Nos encanta la idea Ashy – dijeron al unísono ambas ex – reinas de kalos, para luego salir disparadas a revisar sus vestidos de presentaciones

Vaya mi amor si que piensas en grande – dijo Anabel

Si esta será una gran fiesta y ellas dos se van a lucir – dijo ahora Cinthia con una gran sonrisa en su cara

Siiiiiiiii veré a mi hermano barrer el piso con su oponente y a mis cuñadas brillar en los reflectores – decía una entusiasmada Bonnie con dedenne en sus brazos

Luego de media hora nos encontramos en el sector de camerinos del campeón ( que también será usado para batallas de la frontera por Anabel y Ash, presentaciones de Aria y Serena ) y al frente están lo de la elite cuatro, hay un enorme pasillo que lleva de los camerinos a una gran sala de espera diseñada para el campeón, su familia e invitados + su elite cuatro la cual tiene conectado dos pasillos mas una que lleva al palco preferencial y el otro conduce hacia la arena de combate. Y es en esta sala de espera donde nos encontramos ahora con nuestro héroe su familia y su elite cuatro conversando sobre su presentación oficial y el espectáculo preliminar. De esta maneara se paso el tiempo hasta que poco a poco se iba llenando de publico el coliseo dando a entender que faltaba poco para comenzar.

En el camerino del retador se puede ver a un chico acompañado de su lucario, el chico se veía ansioso recorriendo de un lado a otro el camerino esperando el momento de saltar a la acción, hasta que un ruido se escuchó y viendo la tele vio que las luces se apagaban y todo el público enloquecía (el coliseo tiene un techo corredizo para cuando haga mucho frio u otras circunstancias).

Ya en la cancha por los parlantes se escuchaba al locutor.

Damas y caballeros bienvenidos todos a la batalla por la defensa del título de campeón del archipiélago naranja – decía por alto parlantes – Pero antes de eso veremos una nueva modalidad de actividades pokemon llamada concurso pokemon y performance pokemon las cuales consisten en presentaciones para resaltar la belleza de su pokemon en conjunto con el entrenador, esta exhibición será realizada por dos de las cuatros novias del campeón y que vienen de la lejana región de Kalos en donde fueron Reinas de las performances pokemon , por favor un enorme aplauso para Serena y Aria

En eso se encienden dos focos apuntando al centro de la arena cada uno iluminando a una chica acompañadas por sus pokemon aria por Delphox, vivillion y aromatisse, serena acompañada por Delphox, silveon y pacham. El público enloquece mientras una suave música comienza a sonar y da comienzo a la presentación ambas performance comienza con llamarada formando dos grandes kanjis en el cielo mientras pacham y vivillion hacen uso de pulso oscuro y doble rallo para generar un rayo de color dorado con toques oscuros que choca contras los kanjis de fuego generando do bellas explosiones de colores mientras residuo de los ataques caen en forma de polvo rojidorado por el campo al mismo tiempo que ambas chicas se encuentras girando y bailando de una bella manera con sus pokemon, mientras silveon y aromatisse usan viento de hada para elevarlas por los aires y sus Delphox usando fuerza psíquica para que volaran por el campo mientras que pacham y vivillion colisionaban ataques de bola sombras contra bola de energía produciendo ligeras explosiones que dejaban estelas de colores verdes y negras produciendo un bello contraste con las chicas que estaban volando entremedio y aterrizaban para ordenar sus ataques finales un Delphox uso llamarada mientras el otro usaba psíquico para controlarlo y darle forma mientras silveon usaba rapidez y aromatisse atracción vivillion viento plateado y pacham pulso oscuro, dando como resultado una hermosa flor de fuego con estrellas girando a su alrededor todo adornado por un hermoso viento de color plateado mientras los corazones explotaban al colisionar con el pulso oscuro generando una estela de color rojo y negro que se combinaba con el plata, una gran postal que maravillo a toda la audiencia al terminar la música los ataques desaparecieron y las luces se encendieron mientras ambas chicas y sus pokemon hacían una reverencia la publico que aplaudían de manera enérgica todos absolutamente todos estaban maravillados por dicha experiencia.

Con eso finaliza esta hermosa presentación pokemon y damos inicio a la batalla ahora antes de comenzar nuestro campeón y su recién elegida elite cuatro harán aparición y nos dedicaran unas palabras – dijo el locutor, mientras las chicas se retiraban al palco preferencial donde se encuentra el resto de su familia, amigos cerebros de la frontera y su novio junto a su elite cuatro que del balcón darán su anuncio

De repente se escuchan unos pasos y todos voltean al palco preferencial – bueno sin más preámbulos con ustedes el campeón de nuestra región Ash ketchum y su elite cuatro – termino de decir el locutor, mientras terminaba de aparecer Ash acompañado de Rudy, Drake, Sonia y Francesca quienes eran recibidos con una gran ovación, en sus casas quienes no pudieron asistir se encontraban eufóricos

Buenas tardes y bienvenidos a al coliseo de batalla, déjenme presentarme yo soy el campeón de la liga naranja y onceavo cerebro de la frontera mi nombre es Ash ketchum, y como todos sabrán hoy defenderé por primera vez mi título de manera oficial, pero antes de eso me gustaría preguntarles le gusto la ceremonia de inauguración – dijo/pregunto Ash

SIIIIIII ! – responde el publico

Me alegro me gustaría informarles que a partir de ahora y con autorización de la asociación pokemon en el archipiélago se llevara a cabo concurso de coordinadores pokemon – dijo Ash alegrando aún más al público la noticia de que sus parejas abrirían una escuela ya se había esparcido desde esta mañana así que todos estaban emocionados – bueno ahora sin más preámbulos pasemos a la presentación oficial de la elite cuatro del archipiélago naranja

Comenzaremos con la alegre, enérgica y bella elite especializada en pokemon tipo agua Sonia – comenzó a presentar Ash, Sonia dio un paso al frente y comenzó a saludar a todo el mundo – Ahora la inteligente, analítica y peligrosamente hermosa como sus pokemon la elite especializada en pokemon tipo fantasma Francesca – Francesca dio un paso al frente y comenzó a saludar a la gente junto a su misdreavus que también saludaba a la gente – a continuación el poderoso, inteligente y ya conocido por ustedes Rudy el elite especialista en pokemon tipo roca – dijo para dar un paso adelante y saludar a su pueblo – y para finalizar el mas fuerte, inteligente y salvaje de toda la elite cuatro, anterior campeón de la región Drake el elite cuatro en especialista en pokemon dragón – Drake dio un paso adelante todos quedando alineados y a la par con Ash, cabe mencionar que cada vez que presentaban a alguno el público se volvía eufórico – esta es su nueva elite cuatro y yo su campeón y le demostraremos al mundo entero que a partir de ahora en adelante esta región será la más difícil de todas – dijo Ash a toda voz , logrando que el público se pusiera de pie y comenzara a decir su nombre repetidamente mientras Ash comenzaba a caminar hacia el campo de batalla.

Ahora lo que todo el mundo estaba esperando – dijo Drake

El actual campeón del archipiélago Naranja Ash ketchum – continuo Sonia

Defenderá su titulo aquí y ahora – dijo Rudy mientras Ash se encontraba en el campo de batalla esperando a su oponente ( a todo esto la vestimenta de Ash es unos jeans oscuros con unas zapatillas negras con el símbolo de media pokebola en blanco, una polera negra y una chaqueta con gorro de color negro con franjas doradas y en su espalda tiene impreso el símbolo de Arceus)

Ante el actual ganador de la liga pokemon– Dijo Francesca, para tomar aire mientras una silueta aparecía por la puerta acompañado por su fiel lucario – Cameron el aspirante al titulo

El público se puso eufórico al ver a campeón y retador mirándose de frente, el momento que al fin todos estaban esperando llego. La primera defensa oficial del título de campeón de la liga naranja

Eso es todo por ahora actualizare mas seguido ahora que por fin estoy de vuelta ya que mi recuperación fue exitosa y podre escribir sin problemas, se que algunos les gustaría ver a Ash con pokemon de la región de alola o movimientos z pero desde ahora les diré que no será posible ya que no he jugado pokemon sol y luna ( porque no tengo Nintendo ds T.T) y por que solo vi los primeros capítulos de sol y luna y no me gustó mucho eso espero les guste este capitulo que fue mas largo para compensar mi larga ausencia


End file.
